Sunglasses and Winter Hats
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: "First, your mom isn't exactly someone to hang with," Maybeck said pointedly. "And where is she, anyway? And relax, I won't get caught. I heard some cast member say my DHI is on the opposite end of the park, so they won't even be looking for me here."


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Keepers, Willa, Maybeck, Disney (I wish so so so badly), or anything else of any concern.

So this was honestly quite hard to write because I miss Disney SO much. I was literally sad as I was writing because I wanted to be there!

* * *

Willa Angelo slipped on her sunglasses and emerged from the bathroom, her dark hair done up in a very strange ponytail that wasn't like her.

Though Willa did love being a DHI, really, she wished it wasn't so hard to get into the parks. Her mother had had to call Disney a month ago about this trip to Animal Kingdom.

Willa was there with her mother, but now that she was scanning the area, she couldn't see her. Figuring she would text Willa if she needed to meet her, Willa headed for Expedition Everest. She hadn't ridden it in a while and wanted to again before something happened and she was kicked out. After all, there seemed to be a pattern of trouble following her concerning Disney.

"Isabella!" someone yelled from somewhere. Instinctively, Willa straightened her sunglasses and looked all around.

"Here!" the voice called again. Willa spun around to face Maybeck, who was also wearing sunglasses and a dark hat that did not belong in Florida. "Hey."

"Maybeck!" Willa exclaimed, surprised. She hasn't known that any of the other Keepers would also be there. "Why did you call me Isabella?"

"I thought people would notice if someone yelled 'Willa.' Like your DHI was coming."

"Speaking of DHIs," Willa said, suddenly suspicious, "I saw yours a few minutes ago. Do you have permission to be here?"

Maybeck grinned mischievously. "It wasn't hard to sneak in," he said. "I just used our IDs. I knew you were here and I figured you'd be all alone so I ought to come and save you."

Willa rolled her eyes. "Thank you so much," she said. "But I'm not alone anyway, my mom's here. What if you get caught?"

"First, your mom isn't exactly someone to hang with," Maybeck said pointedly. "And where is she, anyway? And relax, I won't get caught. I heard some cast member say my DHI is on the opposite end of the park, so they won't even be looking for me here."

"But you look ridiculous in that hat," Willa protested. "They'd notice anyone wearing that!"

"Thanks," Maybeck said jokingly, adjusting the winter hat. "Anyway, calm down. It'll be fine. Let's go ride Expedition Everest or something."

"I was just about to," Willa said cautiously. "But are you sure-"

"It'll be fine!" Maybeck repeated. "Let's go!"

Willa sighed, but allowed him to grab her hand and drag her towards Expedition Everest. Both were careful not to run, as they knew Disney rules about as well as Walt Disney himself by now.

Expedition Everest was exceptionally crowded as they approached it. Not only was the wait time for the ride itself fifty minutes, but Charlene's DHI was standing right outside of the queue, attracting crowds.

"She looks so funny," Maybeck said, laughing, as Charlene smiled in a much too bubbly sort of way at a camera. While Charlene was bubbly, she was not that much.

Willa, however, focused more on the risk factor. "If there's a DHI here, they're definitely going to notice two of them in the line. This is a disaster."

Maybeck just shook his head. "You worry too much, Willa," he said. "Let's go. They'll be focusing so much on Charlene they won't even notice us."

Surprisingly, he was right. The cast member at the beginning of the queue barely glanced at them as they joined it. This was hardly reassuring, though. There were still so many people in the queue that Willa wondered if they'd get to ride the ride before the Overtakers took over the world.

"This is so long!" she whispered, hoping the family in front of them didn't hear and think she was being rude. "We can't wait an hour!"

Maybeck sighed in an extremely exasperated way. "Willa, it's okay," he said. "Everybody else waits in these lines. You have to. You're even allowed to be here. I'm the one who ought to be worried."

"Yes, you ought to," Willa snapped, leaning against the side of the queue as if it was holding her prisoner.

Maybeck half-smiled but didn't say anything. They both remained silent for close to fifteen minutes, the queue slowly moving.

Within twenty minutes, they were at the loading area. Willa glanced at the time on her cell phone and brightened. "That was really short," she said. "Way less then an hour."

Maybeck held up his hands and rolled his eyes. "What did I tell you?" he said.

Willa ignored him and told the cast member how many people were in their party. In a minute, they were in their car.

"Come on, Willa," Maybeck said as the rude started. "Please tell me this is better then hanging out by yourself or with your mom."

Willa giggled, quite light now that they were on the ride. "Maybe," she said. "But don't bet on it."

"Oh, of course not," Maybeck said. But as the ride picked up, they both laughed and cheered.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so!

Please review and make me happy ;). I couldn't remember whether there're DHIs in AK but I hope so... Also I don't know even what the ID he was taking about was, I just remembered something about an ID. I haven't read the books in a while but there is the new one coming so yay!

This is my first Maybeck/Willa story in a while! It's also my NINETY-THIRD story! I'm trying to get to one hundred by my anniversary of being a writer, but that's not hard (it's not until April). For some fun, review and say what story I should do for my hundredth one!

Linley =)


End file.
